<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Boy by happyWritingting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702511">Good Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting'>happyWritingting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cardcaptor Sakura, 庫洛魔法使</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>桃雪第一次<br/>先桃雪再桃月（大家懂的）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito, Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito/Yue, Kinomoto Touya/Yue, 桃月, 桃雪</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※庫洛魔法使同人衍生</p><p>※CP: 桃雪→桃月，混亂邪惡，自爽文，雷者避</p><p>※限制級，未滿十八歲禁止觀看</p><p>※OOC都是我的</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>這是一個普通得不能再普通的日子，他們一如往常穿著高中制服，在這個天空藍得發亮，偶爾因為飄過來的雲朵而稍微有了陰涼的喘息時間，不致於因為豔陽而滿身大汗。</p><p>桃矢倒是還好，並不算太狼狽，但他看著雪兔吃力地拖著腳步，汗珠從額前滑了下來最後從削尖的下巴落下，隱沒在衣領之下。雪兔或許沒發現，但桃矢卻看著雪兔胸前深色的汗漬目不轉睛，一直到那抹深色透成了雪白的肉色，他才舔過上唇。</p><p>「吶、雪。」</p><p>「唔？」雪兔答得有氣無力。</p><p>「來我家吧。」</p><p>雪兔在鏡片後瞇起了眼，看起來很困惑。</p><p>桃矢微微一笑，摸了摸雪兔的臉，然後又用手背蹭了蹭雪兔的脖子，惹得雪兔往後縮，臉被臊得更紅。</p><p>「癢……」他抱怨道。</p><p>桃矢重複說，「來我家吧。」他說，「我爸這一個禮拜都不在家，小櫻今天住朋友家。」</p><p>雪兔還沒有會意過來，抹了額前的汗，「那就打擾了。」</p><p>桃矢卻沒有馬上回答，反而停下了腳步，對著雪兔似笑非笑。</p><p>「桃矢？」</p><p>桃矢笑了一下，「今天，一個人都沒有。」</p><p>如雪的他在豔陽下費力地動著快要被溫度融化的腦袋，沒有發現自己竟有點委屈，「我知道的。父親一個禮拜都不在家，小櫻今天要住朋友家。」</p><p>桃矢湊過來，雪兔以為他要吻自己，有點緊張地想說什麼，耳尖一麻，竟然是耳尖被咬了一下，後知後覺的他只覺得血液都往那薄得很的耳尖流。</p><p>「笨蛋。」桃矢第一次這麼叫他，聲音卻帶著滿足與不滿足。</p><p> </p><p>當雪兔終於意識到桃矢是什麼意思時，桃矢已經解開領帶，順手將房間冷氣打開，在他不知所措地想要手腳並用逃走時，從後面抱住了他。桃矢並不是肌肉膨脹的類型，但他渾身精實、四肢修長，也比自己高半顆腦袋，輕而易舉地罩住纖細又因為水份流失而渾身無力的雪兔。</p><p>「桃、桃矢……」</p><p>桃矢舔過他的後頸，雪兔覺得腦袋很麻，桃矢竟又用手指滑過他的背脊，最後停在他的尾椎處，他的腰都軟了，半伏在地上，被桃矢抱了起來，坐在他的懷裡，一隻手還被抓住。</p><p>雪兔臉紅得很，一邊小聲呻吟，一邊試著阻擋桃矢在腹部打轉了手。</p><p>「我都是汗……」雪兔小聲地說。</p><p>不知道這句話哪裡讓桃矢興奮了，他感覺到脖子被舔過，汗珠肯定被捲入喉中，嘖嘖聲像是在品嚐什麼美食。</p><p>「好鹹。」桃矢含糊地說。</p><p>雪兔眼角都紅了，聲音發顫，「我就說我都是汗——」</p><p>桃矢隔著布料揉捏雪兔的下半身，道，「剛剛就一直想這麼做了。」他說，「雪的汗，很色情。」</p><p>「……才沒有、啊，桃矢……」</p><p>雪兔並不是無力反抗，不如說他在猶豫的半分鐘之內，比自己還要熟悉自己身體的桃矢便已經解開了他的褲頭，他嚇得夾緊了腿，最後也只是夾住桃矢的手臂，那隻手以不容他反抗的力量圈住他的陰莖。</p><p>「桃矢……」</p><p>桃矢溫柔地親吻他的耳朵、臉頰，聲音變得很低，哄著道，「沒事。讓雪舒服。」</p><p>雪兔看著窗外的藍天白雲，儘管冷氣打在身上，他卻覺得比在室外還要燥熱，想到不過白天他已經被打開了腿，性器被身後的男人握住，上上下下，甚至屈起手指，搔刮著他的前端、直到他不受控制地流出水，他便羞恥得好像愧對天父。</p><p>桃矢吻得纏綿，雪兔頭低得不能再低，露出後頸任由桃矢親吻，大腿則一下一下地夾著桃矢的手，好像在猶豫、也像在掙扎。桃矢的手又去揉他的會陰處，雪兔從來沒有被這樣揉過，大腿一夾便射了出來。</p><p>「哈啊……桃矢……」他想要抱怨桃矢的壞心眼，但出聲竟只剩下哭腔。</p><p>桃矢沒有勉強全身泛著紅的雪兔抬起頭與自己接吻，只是對著他的後頸又咬又舔，時不時溫柔地用嘴唇摩挲，在雪兔射出的時候發出笑聲。</p><p>「我嗯……嗯……啊！」雪兔還在高潮的餘韻中，忽然下面被重重一揉，他腦袋一片空白時，桃矢的手指竟然還在往下，意識到桃矢想幹嘛之後雪兔的雙腿被桃矢從後面打開，闔不攏，後穴竟然被桃矢的手指霸道地揉著。</p><p>「桃、桃矢……」雪兔發顫，手被抓住，另一隻手想去制止，但卻被桃矢警告意味濃厚地一按，嚇得他大腿都麻了。</p><p>雪兔回過頭去看桃矢，那雙眼睛已經紅得像隻小兔子，雪白的大腿染上豔紅，腰被托高，射過的陰莖可憐兮兮地伏在那，下面的小嘴還沒有打開，卻被色情萬分地揉。</p><p>「我慢慢來。」桃矢一邊吻雪兔的嘴一邊說，手指只是在四周打轉，這比直接插進去還讓人難受，一點一點地被揉開。</p><p>雪兔不安地張開嘴，上顎被舔過的時候瞇起了眼睛，當舌尖被咬著時，他的眼鏡被桃矢拿下，他慌亂地去勾桃矢的脖子。</p><p>「我想進去。」</p><p>雪兔搖頭又點頭，「……為什麼？」</p><p>他隱約看見桃矢在笑，一節手指竟然在他沒有回過神時捅了進去，他臉色又紅又白，並不痛，但異物侵入的陌生感讓他很無助。</p><p>「不知道。」桃矢只進去一截手指，慢慢地抽插，那裡很緊，他卻很享受這種開拓的感覺，看著雪兔意亂神迷地為自己打開雙腿，甚至是等著被抽插的小穴。</p><p>「唔……」</p><p>桃矢含著雪兔的唇親了很久，「今天看到雪的胸口濕了，就這麼想了。」</p><p>雪兔模糊地笑了出來，「沒想到桃矢也、嗯……也是這種人……」語尾發顫，桃矢的手指出去了，他的下半身麻得不自然，心理的原因居多，一直到冰涼襲捲他軟掉的陰莖，潤滑液慢慢地滑到會陰處，然後看似不經意地入侵方才只能接受一截手指的地方。</p><p>桃矢一隻手套著雪兔，一隻手又去揉那緊得難以進入的後穴。</p><p>「我不知道，桃矢……」雪兔沒有反抗，只是搭在桃矢的手臂上，看起來很無助，「你覺得月知道了會怎麼樣？」</p><p>桃矢的笑聲從喉裡發出，蹭了蹭雪兔的臉頰，藉著潤滑液插入一跟手指，淺淺地抽插，雪兔配合地張開腿，哼哼地發出像是小動物的聲音。</p><p>「桃矢、桃矢……」雪兔又叫。</p><p>「下次再問問月。」桃矢只好這麼回答。</p><p>雪兔曲起腳趾，泛著生理的眼淚，「如果月生氣的、話……嗚……」</p><p>桃矢哄著，「乖孩子。」他說，「把腿打開。」</p><p>雪兔含著淚，把腿打得更開，桃矢還在一點一點地塞入手指，第二根的時候他已經開始低低地啜泣，「好漲……」</p><p>「我還沒有進去呢。」</p><p>雪兔神情迷離，感受到桃矢抵著自己，疲軟的性器又起來了，他咬著唇，忽然被輾過某著點，他嚇得去按桃矢在股間的手，冰涼的指尖不讓桃矢繼續抽動。</p><p>「怎麼了？」桃矢溫柔地問。</p><p>雪兔帶著哭腔，「好、好奇怪。」</p><p>「是不是很舒服？」桃矢哄他。</p><p>「可是……」</p><p>「是不是想射精？」</p><p>雪兔沒有發現自己無意識地擺動著下半身，好像想要去吞桃矢的手指。</p><p>「有點不一樣……」</p><p>桃矢忍耐，親吻雪兔的腦袋，「讓我進去好不好？」</p><p>雪兔意亂情迷，放開了桃矢的手。桃矢抽出了手指，下半身莫名空虛的雪兔抓著桃矢，雪白的臀去蹭桃矢，那裡好像很大，而且很燙，但想到是桃矢，雪兔便想要接受。</p><p>桃矢隔著襯衫去捏雪兔的肉珠，又去咬他的唇，然後一點一點地將前端塞進去，只是前端雪兔已經開始掙扎，桃矢只能去撫慰雪兔的性器。</p><p>他讓雪兔趴在地上，托著他的腰，「翹起屁股。」他咬了咬雪兔的耳朵，「很快就不痛了。」</p><p>雪兔被弄得失去神智，一邊哭一邊翹起屁股，雪白的屁股上有著黏膩的潤滑液，桃矢撩起遮住屁股的襯衫，那裡的小洞已經微微張開。</p><p>「桃矢……」雪兔哭著說，「我覺得好奇怪……」</p><p>桃矢揉著雪兔的屁股，將自己發硬的肉棒去蹭，聲音很軟，「我知道，雪。」他說一邊揉一邊蹭，「等一下會舒服的。」說完便又將前端插進去，只有前端而已，雪兔已經痛得發顫。</p><p>桃矢掐著雪兔的腰，親吻他的背，憐惜又興奮，停下了幾次，最後才整根沒入，雪兔已經無力地趴在地上，只剩屁股還撅著，小嘴賣力地含著強硬侵犯自己的肉棒，整個人都被塞得滿滿的。</p><p>桃矢沒有馬上動，他一直親吻，直到雪兔的啜泣變小。</p><p>「雪，還很痛嗎？」</p><p>雪兔好像想要搖頭，但只能流淚，唾液滴到地板上，含糊地說，「不是……只是……只是、嗯啊……桃矢先……不要……」</p><p>桃矢淺淺地抽插幾下便停了下來，「好，不動。」</p><p>雪兔覺得整個人被劈開，然後被捅入了又大又熱的棒，將他整個人釘在地上動彈不得。</p><p>「好……熱……」</p><p>桃矢親吻雪兔的嘴角，舔過他嘴角的唾液，將臉埋在雪兔的頸間，嗅著鹹澀的汗水。</p><p>「好大……嗚嗚……好漲……」</p><p>桃矢去摸雪兔貼在腹部的陰莖，「我動了。」</p><p>雪兔慢慢地點頭，但很快他便後悔了，桃矢抽插的速度不是很快，但卻帶著毀滅性的快感，他幾乎是在桃矢抽插十下有餘便尖叫著，要不是腰被掐住，他一定會爬離這個壓在自己身上恣意晃動的男人。</p><p>「不行！」雪兔胡亂地叫，眼淚跟唾液一起流下，聽起來興奮又絕望，「太……快了……啊！」</p><p>桃矢被絞緊，他差點射出來，眼前一亮，有一瞬間失去視力。當視界恢復時，他看見展現在自己眼前的翅膀，純潔又美麗，除了那雙羽翼之下仍舊含著自己的小嘴。</p><p>是月。</p><p> </p><p>月沒想到雪兔會暈得這麼快。他好像被什麼扯了一下，失去意識的雪兔好像「拉了」他一下，令他腳下一滑，就像是最淫蕩的天使墮落那般，眼前一白，回過神便成為了在男人身下張開大腿的人，翹著屁股被人反覆侵犯。</p><p>「哈啊……」</p><p>「……月？」</p><p>月腦袋一片混亂，身體已經被翻了過來，後穴一下子又被闖入，他手腳無力，根本沒來得及反應，自己的後面已經被抽插得有點軟，微微發酸，而侵犯自己的男人竟還興奮地扣住他的手腕，硬是又抽插了好幾下，他被頂得好像要飛出去，但手腕又被扣住，只能一上一下，毫無反抗能力地張開腿。</p><p>他有種自己成了桃矢洩慾的工具的感覺，整個人暈呼呼的，翅膀興奮地張著，幾欲振翅，卻又被死死地釘在男人的性器下。</p><p>「慢……一點……」月討厭示弱，但他的眼淚卻無法控制地流下，「太……大了……」</p><p>桃矢讓月揪住自己的頭髮，深情地勾住月的舌，那是比雪兔還要再冷一些的溫度，他只想讓自己去溫暖這個男人。</p><p>「為什麼……」月的手被扣住，雙腿環住男人的腰，承受著激烈的撞擊，屁股被奮力地拍打，一下又一下，他只能一直流淚。</p><p>「雪兔……唔……暈過去了。」</p><p>月閉上眼睛、然後又睜開，幾乎快要翻著白眼暈過去，但硬生生又被快感逼醒，茫然之間，自己好像只是發了會呆，回過神已經被抽插得嫩肉外翻，更別提一塌糊塗的陰莖，每一下都被逼到快感的最高點。</p><p>「我不行了……嗚……」月開始求饒，卻還是命令的口氣，「給我嗯！停下！」他尖叫，桃矢咬住他胸前的肉點，惡狠狠地囁咬，好像要扯下來一樣。</p><p>「快了。」桃矢這次幾乎完全抽出，只留下碩大的前端，月開始大口大口地喘氣，沒有被扣住的手無力地落在身旁，像是被欺負得狠了，被幹得口水直流。</p><p>一方面是因為雪兔和他都是處子，一方面也是這種類似睡姦的玩法，他沒有任何緩衝期，好歹雪兔還有過類似前戲的開發，他是回過神便被大開大和，只能張開腿，甚由桃矢闖入，像是世界上最乖巧的性愛玩具。</p><p>他可是月。最驕傲的審判者，最冷傲的月亮。然而，現在卻只能流著口水，哭著壓抑呻吟，讓男人的肉棒姦淫自己。</p><p>「啊！」月起了滿身的雞皮疙瘩，爽得夾緊桃矢的腰。這次桃矢狠狠地插進去，又再一次完全退出，然後狠狠插入，很緩慢，但每一下都很狠，月的後穴已經被幹得冒出一圈白沫，原本小而緊緻的小嘴已經是足以容納桃矢的圓洞，每一下都讓那處變得鬆軟。</p><p>「桃矢、桃矢……」月無意識地呼喚，羞恥又絕望，他沒想過在桃矢伸下哭成這樣，但等同被雪兔陷害的突如其來的性愛讓他沒有選擇，冷傲被扯掉，就如同被扒下一層皮一樣，痛苦而又爽快。</p><p>桃矢抱住月，重重地咬在他的鎖骨上，帶著笑意，「月，喜歡嗎？」</p><p>月瞪他，那雙眼睛還是讓桃矢想到雪兔，只是雪兔像隻無措的小白兔，月倒像隻被激怒的……兔子，他只覺得心臟被搔癢，停也停不下來，不顧月的哭喊，一次次狠狠地侵犯，好像要讓月變成一塊破爛的抹布一樣，幹得又狠又快。</p><p>最後月抱著桃矢，環著他的肩膀，好像他是唯一能夠拯救他的人，張牙舞爪，在他的背上痛苦又甜蜜的亂抓，惡劣又像撒嬌地刻下痕跡。</p><p>月射出來的時候很空虛，腹部好像被掏空，大概是雪兔已經射過的關係，他只是流出稀薄的陰莖，而高潮的身體敏感得讓他咬住桃矢的喉結，因為那個人趁著他高潮而敏感的身子幹得又更快了，幾乎要逼死這副敏感的身體。</p><p>「嗯啊……你……」月想罵桃矢，卻被桃矢突然其來射到深處的精液燙得只能發抖。</p><p>桃矢一遍又一遍地吻著，一直到絞緊的小嘴放鬆，他去吻身下人的眼皮，身下的人已經被他幹得精疲力竭，大腿緊繃。</p><p> </p><p>當雪兔睜開眼睛時，桃矢在吻他的眼皮。</p><p>「桃矢……」</p><p>桃矢似乎在笑，「你醒了？」</p><p>「我……昏過去了？」</p><p>桃矢揉了揉他的腹部，「嗯。」</p><p>雪兔瞇起眼睛，下半身發麻。「月？」</p><p>「他出現過一次。」桃矢沒說的是，不知道是高潮還是被內射的羞恥，月又回去了，像是蹦跳回巢穴的兔子，可憐又可愛。</p><p>雪兔覺得全身都很虛，汗水幾乎攫住了他全身，尤其即使後穴還被什麼堵著，他還是能感覺到比起潤滑液還要黏膩的東西，只要桃矢一拔出來，裡面的東西絕對會流出來，就像是失禁，又或者像是女孩子每個月都會來一次的東西，不管是哪種，都羞恥得很，他竟有點不想讓桃矢出去。</p><p>「如何？」桃矢問，抬起他的手，親吻他的手背。</p><p>雪兔連動的力氣都沒有，發出哼哼聲，竟讓桃矢笑了，溫柔得要溺死他。</p><p>「好累。」</p><p>桃矢低頭去舔雪兔的身體，讓舌尖佈滿雪兔的汗水，尤其是胸口，他咬得狠，又青又紫。</p><p>「桃矢……」雪兔原本是想忍著羞恥讓桃矢出去的，但臉色一白，體內的東西竟然又開始變大，他慌亂之下竟說，「不、不可……桃矢……」比起月，雪兔更能輕易地求饒，「拜託……」聲音都破碎了，但仍就沒阻止桃矢狠狠地撞。</p><p>雪兔被撞得頭昏眼花，桃矢卻甫下身來含住他的耳垂，笑得竟讓雪兔第一次有了恐懼的感覺。</p><p>「已經可以輕易抽插了，雪。」</p><p>雪兔發抖著，手被按在腦袋上。</p><p>「被幹得鬆垮垮的呢。」</p><p>雪兔知道桃矢是故意這麼說的，但仍舊無法阻止因為羞恥而興奮的身體，眼淚又沿著眼角撲簌簌地落下，發不出一點聲音。</p><p>「好孩子。」桃矢親暱地說，柔情萬種，「含緊一點。」</p><p>雪兔哭著喊著，後面的小嘴卻只能成歡於下，自己又被捲入新的情慾。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>